


the sun will shine on us again, brother

by Blownwish



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Dark Humor, Hand Job, Incest, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Post Infinity War, Thor might be crazy, Thor-Rocket bromance, Thor/Loki incest, Thorki - Freeform, Tragedy, mentioning oral sex, seems like necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Thor loves him, hates him, and doesn’t trust him — especially when he’s dead.





	the sun will shine on us again, brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first mcu fic. Sorry in advance XD

There’s always a catch with Loki. Always a trick where Thor misses a wink or a smirk and - wham! - he’s making Thor think piss is beer, or Loki’s a secret Ice Giant trying to take over Earth, or (oh, how cute) Loki sends Father off to said same planet. Not to mention Loki’s constantly _dying_. One never, never knew with him which is why one must never trust him, not even when he’s a supposedly dead.

Especially not when he’s supposedly dead.

“You need more beer.” Sweet Rabbit has found another empty cruiser and they are blessed with the bounty that bastard promised. There’s plenty of beer when thirteen cases get split between a god and a woodland creature. Rabbit is sitting on his favorite new chair, a giant chair built entirely out of the prosthetics he claimed as battle trophies. It’s a throne, big and detailed with eyeballs as inset jewels and a set of hands cupping the spot where his little rump goes. Mother would have said it was gauche. Father would have been impressed.

Loki would have laughed.

Thor opens another can for himself, but Rabbit takes it. This seems to be his way. Thor gets another for himself and sits back down on his own seat, a humble cooler.

“Hey, no rush, but when the hell are you getting rid of that thing?” Rabbit glances at the seat facing away from them. “He’s starting to stink.”

Rabbit can do it himself whenever he wants, Thor knows he’s a wiley one, but he’s also Sweet Rabbit. He will not do that to Thor. “He’s always pranking. Don’t believe for a minute he’s really gone.”

Yes, Rabbit is a soft one, deep down. He sighs and shakes his head because he feels badly for Thor. He really shouldn’t. Thor pats his arm. “What about a rousing round of asteroid blast? I’ll use Stormbreaker and you… use the whole ship.”

Rabbit perks up. “Other ships count double.”

“No other ships.”

Rabbit is already jumping to the consuls. He crosses his tiny fingers behind his back as he faces the glass panels in front of them. “Course not.”

Loki is going to love Rabbit.

++

Finding Loki wasn’t difficult. Thor was convinced Loki would have made it easy to simply bump into him. And he did. It almost made Thor laugh when Loki crashed right into the windows, just like he did.

Of course Rabbit was disgusted. Loki has really let himself go. He was frozen solid in a sort of sitting position. And he was _blue_ , very blue. Thor shrugged. “At least he didn’t let himself get burned.”

“You knew this guy?”

“My brother.” Thor has no doubt Loki wasn’t really dead. This is one of his favorite tricks. Besides, Loki knew _swear and stab_ never worked. He was just poking Thanos in the eye, the silly damn fool. He was not one to die a hero’s death. No, Loki is too — what was the word? Thor couldn’t place it. It wasn’t _dishonorable_. No, it was something else. No matter. Once he found Loki, Thor was sure he would straighten him out (again), because _that’s what brothers do_. “We have to get him.”

Rabbit patted his arm. must’ve thought the tear was sad. And it was. Loki was not the only body out there. There were countless floating in cold, dead space, along with arms, legs, torsos, heads. His people! They were gone because Thor failed them, just as he had failed the universe. But he was not completely sad, no. At least he had found Loki, and with his help he and Rabbit would move forward, find the rest of their people, and face Thanos again. “Won’t hurt anything. But we gotta incinerate these bodies. Give these poor bastards some dignity.”

Rabbit kept his word and brought Loki in. “Did you steal those robot arms?”

“Yeah, it was hilarious.” Rabbit’s hand was light; the pincers used only the slightest pressure as he was being pulled inside.

Loki had to be kept in the hold, being frozen solid and all. Rocket agreed. “Probably for the best. You need some time alone with him?”

“Just a minute.” As soon as the door slid shut, Thor beamed down at Loki. “You look so blue, like a proper Ice Giant. Come on, Loki. The joke’s over.” Loki’s shoulder was stiff when Thor tried to shake it. Thor sighed. Loki was being an ass. He should’ve expected it. “Alright. You’re a big boy. You can handle a little cold, brother.” Thor left the hold.

But only because he went to get a blankets and pillows. “Rabbit will let you in once you start showing signs of life.” Meanwhile, Thor tucked Loki in. The pillow was tricky, he actually broke off a little of his hair off. Not a lot. “Your fault for keeping it so greasy!” His knees were bent and apart, making a kind of tent with the thermal blanket.

“It would be nice if you don’t pretend once you thaw out.” Thor rolled on his side, facing Loki. “It’s not a good time for practical jokes.”

Thor woke up later on a wet floor with a limp brother. “Should’ve told you to keep playing dead, you ass.” At least he could be moved. “Alright. Let’s go, brother.”

After a look of horror from Rabbit, who didn’t understand the God of Mischief’s nature, they _all three_ sat in the cockpit to watch the exploding funeral pyre. If these people could not be alive at least they could shine brighter than the stars for a moment.

Loki’s head fell back. “Don’t be that way, brother. It’s beautiful.”

Rabbit, sweet Rabbit shook his head. “I’m telling you T, you need to let him go. He’s dead, like them.”

“Ah, don’t you see? You’re a bit of a rascal, I’d think you would. Surely you can tell he’s playing a trick?”

++

Thor was always in trouble for things he didn’t do when he was a child. “He is your brother. You are responsible for him.”

He was small but he wasn’t afraid to question Odin because he was, well, also _his_ father. “But he’s the one who turned the teacher into a donkey, not me!”

But Father wouldn’t listen. “What did you do to discourage your brother, hm? Did you remind him that he is a prince? That he must set an example and respect his teachers? Or did you watch him scheme? Did you laugh as the teacher brayed?”

“But Master Lorn _is_ an ass! He makes us sit inside to study books when we should be learning more about how to fight! Then he smacks us when we try to leave — two princes of Asgard!”

Loki didn’t say a word about how unfair it was to blame Thor. No, he just rolled his eyes. “Don’t speak for me, brother. I just did it because it was funny.”

They were both made to stay in their playroom _and to not leave until Father said so_.

“Unbelievable!” He banged and banged against that thick oak door. It didn’t budge, but neither did Loki. No, he was laying on their favorite bear rug, watching Thor pound away.

“Why don’t you help?”

“Help make noise? No thank you. You’re doing very well without any help from me.” He sneered.

Thor sneered back. It was his fault they were locked up in this big, _boring_ room. And Thor didn’t even _do_ anything!

Thor tried to grab him, to shake something out of Loki — an apology, a plan, anything. But Loki wasn’t even there. The illusion smiled up at Thor as his hand felt nothing. Thor balled up his fist. “You greasy, measly little _turd_.”

Loki pointed at the window, where his real form sat perched on the balcony ledge. He held up a bag. “Stepped out to the kitchens. Tarts to say sorry?” Loki knew he liked tarts — unless they were bilberry tarts. He would have those banished from the Nine Realms when he came to rule. Of course Thor grabbed the entire bag and started shoving tarts in his mouth. Loki owed him this, and more.

And he stopped right away. “Bilberry?” Thor could feel it sliding down his throat like little disgusting vomit pellets.

“Only because I hate you, brother. Hate you as no other, as only a brother can.” The smile was horrifying.

Thor swallowed. “And I hate you, too.” Bilberry tarts were disgusting, an abomination, but he refused to give Loki the satisfaction of heaving. “You don’t bother defending me after I defended you, and then you try to make me sick. Why?”

”I don’t need defending and I don’t need excuses. I’m an _artist!_ ”

Thor threw the bag at him. At least he got the satisfaction of watching vomit cakes fly in Loki’s face. “You are an even bigger ass than Master Lorn. _Artist!_ ” He smiled because he was right, as always, and it was satisfying, almost satisfying enough to keep Thor from feeling sick.

Then he puked all over the rug.

Loki clapped.

++

Loki is making himself smell on purpose. “It’s like that time he took me to the taverns and cleared out every establishment with a stink-cat.”

“Stink-cat? What the hell is a stink-cat?” Rabbit is cleaning his teeth with a little stick of wood. Thor tried to tell him it was not wise for a rabbit to eat tubeworms from Ratule but he insists on eating everything — even whatever Thor throws away.

He nudges Loki, who has gotten so much stiffer again. “You remember the one? Black with a white stripe down the middle? Odd cat, not talkative either.”

“Yeah, cats do tend to talk a lot. They curse nonstop. I always told Groot: _Stay away from those guys. They’re a bad influence!_ But he always wanted to get them to climb up his trunk.” Rabbit looked down. “He even kept dead mice in the fridge just in case but Drax always ended up eating them.” Poor Rabbit, he is a true friend to the end because he is crying. Oh, he might yet look like he is laughing, but Thor sees his little tear. “That big stupid bastard! I told him to pretend he was a cat and fool Groot into feeding him one. _And he actually did it!_ ”

Thor pats his furry little back. “There, there.”

“No, really. You ever seen a big bastard try to scratch his ears with his hind legs?”

Thor smiles at Loki. “Don’t say a word, brother.” Loki’s managed to fool Thor… sometimes. But Rabbit might like to see something like that, now. He’s a jovial one, especially when they play asteroid blast. He appreciates a good chuckle.

Loki stares straight ahead.

“You love your brother a lot, huh?”

He does, despite and because of everything. “He’s not the worst person in the universe. Sometimes he’s… not horrible. You just have to keep an eye on him or he gets out of hand.”

++

Thor loved puberty. It was all fighting, meade and cavorting for him. There was no busty maiden or beautiful youth immune to his charm. It made sense: Thor was, well, the best. He was the best fighter, the best looking, the best _best_. He looked like the personification of Asgard itself with his golden hair, rippling muscles, and a winning smile.

Unlike Loki, who was thin, greasy and absolutely terrible. Thor used to tell Sif and the Warriors Three that Loki was emaciated as a result of bolting himself in a room and abusing himself while reading dirty illustrated books because no one would him off. Not even his own brother.

Rabbit is horrified by this last bit of trivia. “Please don’t tell me you actually thought about it?”

“Absolutely not!” Thor nudges Loki. “No offense, brother. I know it’s a spot of contention and all. But you’re just… hideous.” Somehow Loki doesn’t seem to mind this time. “I mean, if you weren’t such a nuisance maybe I would have overlooked all the greasy hair and... knives.”

Now, Jane had said something about incest and whatnot — it was about as odd as any other earthling custom — but Thor didn’t think it made real sense. Loki wasn’t his parent, just his brother. “T? You seriously telling me your people fuck their own brothers and sisters? And have kids with’em?”

Thor doesn’t understand the problem. “I don’t think I can have children with my _brother_. Certainly would not want to. What a horrible parent he would be!” He would probably try to make big, weird blue ones just to spite Thor. “No offense, brother.”

Rabbit doesn’t say a word as Thor continues to reminisce. He does, however, put those little noisy ear muffs on and press a button on the attached box.

“You remember the time, brother, when you snuck into my room disguised as the big titted blonde from that tavern? You nearly had me there. Right up until you were done honoring me with your mouth and said, _surprise!_ Remember how I kicked you in the face for that?”

“And remember the time I was so drunk I didn’t mind when you tossed me off? I got it all over your bed sheets? I didn’t really fall asleep right after and you had to toss yourself off!” Thor thinks this is all quite funny, but Rabbit is singing an odd little song and Loki is silent.

Well, he expects that from Loki. It’s a sore spot, for sure. But this is not working. Loki is probably upset that he’s being poked fun of this way. “Surely, now, I would toss you off. I mean, you’re even smellier, much worse for wear, but I think I might.”

Loki is still blue, still stiff, still playing dead.

“I swear, I will kill you when you stop being dead!” Thor takes him to the hold. Loki is so stiff, it’s like the time Darcy and Jane made him move furniture, he keeps banging Loki’s leg and head against the potholes. But it’s no matter. Loki is a big boy. He can handle it — though he can’t quite handle lying down. His legs are sticking up, again.

He will do anything it takes to see Loki grin that creepy little grin and weasel his way through another scheme. By Thunder, he misses his brother so much! “I would even give you Stormbreaker if you would just look at me.” He groans because Loki will see through that nonsense. “Please wake up? For me?”

He holds him close, closer than he had held him in years. All he got was silence.

++

He really did love his brother, but of course he hated him. Loki was too proud. He would never apologize when he was caught playing tricks. Father punished them both, everytime, saying the consequences would be much worse when they got older.

“I hate you,” Loki would tell him. That old playroom was never renovated. The older they got the more those words seemed childish. Thor knew it wasn’t even Loki half the time. But there was one time when he was there. When he said, “You fail to stop me, and yet you are still his favorite.”

Thor was staring out the window, watching a star storm shimmer in the horizon. He remembered feeling like that storm was brewing inside of him, somewhere in his gut.

“Why don’t you just leave?” Loki smiled. “Nothing keeping you here. You know why they do this, right? They think we should be closer. They think you can make me  _obedient_ and want to _please you_ , like a good little brother.” Then he got too close, so close Thor could smell his breath. _He was there_. “Here is your chance, brother. Throw me down and take me.” His breath stirred Thor’s hair when he whispered: “Or do you want me to come to you?”

He hated the way Loki always had to play tricks and twist words whenever he wanted Thor. He could never just embrace him, tell Thor he loved him — no. It always had to be warped.

“Well?”

Thor never told anyone he did this. He never even acknowledged it afterward. It was the stupidest, craziest thing he could’ve done given the number of knives Loki could stab into him. Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and held him. It was all he ever wanted to do whenever he saw that terrifying glimmer in Loki’s eyes before he took on Thor’s form and goosed an old woman or intentionally got caught stealing tarts from a vendor or ensnaring Thor in the shape of a beautiful woman just to shock him at the worst time.

“You feel sorry for me.” Loki was stiff. He refused to open up his arms and hold Thor. “Quit it.”

“No, you quit first. Then I quit.” Thor just held him tighter. “No more tricks.” Then he felt it. “Oh, come on.”

Loki pressed the blade against his neck. “You will not pity me.” Thor wanted to gag when Loki pressed his mouth against his. The greasy little weasel had eaten bilberries. Thor twisted his arm and pushed him against the wall.

Loki laughed. “At least I am worthy of your effort, here.”

He had to laugh, too. “You are the _worst_.”

++

Thor knows the difference between a dream and a vision. And this? Standing on a rock in space, watching Loki float above his head? This is clearly a vision.

“He’s dead, you know.”

Thor glances at Heimdall. “No, you are.” He doesn’t look dead, though. His eyes are blazing, looking into every nook and cranny. “Wait. Are you dead?”

“I _am_. And so is he.” He points to Loki. He’s floating in space, not frozen, not blue, not _moving_ , either. “You think that matters?” Heimdall asks. “It does not. He will always be with you.”

“Even if it was possible — that is madness.”

Heimdall looks at Thor with eyes that look like fire. “Madness, sanity— what difference does it make?”

Thor falls back into his body and gasps when Loki is leaning over him, beaming. “Surprise!” He laughs when Thor backs up against the wall and screams.

Then he wraps his arms around Thor.

“Don’t stab me,” Thor whispers. “You were really dead?” He can’t help but hold Loki. “I thought it was a trick until Heimdall told me.”

“I am dead.”

Thor stops. He looks up. Loki is standing over him, transparent. And his body is stiff, cold and blue in Thor’s arms. An eye falls out with maggots. “Oh _Norns!_ ”

Loki laughs and laughs as Thor kicks him away. “Sorry, couldn’t resist.” But the body is not dead, anymore, there is no ghostly Loki and he’s not cold, not stiff, not blue. “Ah, brother. You missed me so much!”

“Loki!” Thor pins him to the floor. He’s so greasy and sleazy and _alive!_ Thor wants to throttle him and hold him and keep him so close he never leaves Thor, ever again. He wants to know why. Why did Loki not come back to him sooner. Why Loki let Thanos kill him like that. Why Loki couldn’t, wouldn’t stop being this way.

Loki puts his finger on Thor’s lips. “Shh!” Then he puts his mouth where his finger was and suddenly Thor didn’t care for the moment. Loki was here and it was enough.

He slides his tongue against his, rubs his knee against him, rubbing Thor between his legs, rutting on Thor’s thigh and he is so _alive_. He will never die again. He will live forever.

“Stay with me,” Thor whispers over and over as Loki tears their clothes away. He snarls as Loki bites and sucks on his nipples, then grabs his hair and forces his head back. “Stay by my side. I _need_ you.”

“But do you fear me?”

Thor reaches down and cups him. Rolls his balls in his hand and watches Loki gasp. “Always.” Then he watches Loki smile the most beautiful, frightening smile as he spread his legs.

“Too much to take me?”

Thor bites his neck, his shoulders, his ear. “Will it tame you? Make you want to please me?”

He laughs. “Never!” He keeps saying never, even when Thor pressed their manhoods together and stares into his eyes. Even when he moves, and he knows, Loki _knows_ this pleases Thor more than anything because this is Loki and he will always be defiant. Even when Loki comes for him, shivering and grabbing at Thor’s arm as he strokes himself and Loki with all of that slick.

“Brother!” Thor shudders when Loki’s band replaced his. “Oh, _yes!_ Like that! The little twisting thing! _Yes!_ ” He comes, shouting Loki’s name, and it feels so good— like he’s home. And he keeps coming, keeps shouting, even as the hold door opens.

“Holy shit! _Really?_ ”

Thor is panting but he can still manage some manners. He beams. “Rabbit! Look who’s back with the living!” He pulls Loki up. But Rabbit is gone.

And Loki is stiff and cold and blue again.

++

“Look, I’m an open minded person. Okay? I had to live with Quill getting off on Gamora. You remember those two?”

Thor is clutching Loki as Rabbit paces in the hold. “Those two? Disgusting! Why would you even make me imagine such a thing?” Loki’s other eye falls out. “Don’t worry. He’s not really dead. It’s just a little joke. Right, brother?”

“You were fucking your dead brother’s body, T.”

Well, he can’t blame Rabbit for assuming the worst because he doesn’t know Loki like Thor does. “This is just like the time he made my porridge look like dung. It’s just a trick.” He laughs but Rabbit gags. “No, in all honesty Loki is mad. But it’s okay. I had a vision, and as it turns out we are all mad!”

“Oh, T. I know it’s hard. Thanos taking everyone away and all? But you can’t let it get to you.” He opens another can and offers it to Thor.

Sweet, sweet Rabbit. “It’s too bad you are so tiny. I would indeed lay down with you and deepen our bond were it not so.”

“You know what? I’m gonna let that pass — but just once.” Then he jumps up and pokes out the eye he gave Thor and scampers off.

Loki smiles back at Thor. “You can always use one of mine if you wish, brother.” Then he takes his beer.

No matter. Thor takes another. “Stay this way when Rabbit gets back.”

He stands and finishes the can. “But I _am_ dead.” Loki opens the hold and the air rushes out into space. He smiles as gears and tools and the burnt out hoard Rabbit treasures floats away. “And in death I am so free, brother. It is amazing!” He floats like he did in Thor’s vision and he is more beautiful and terrifying than anything he has ever seen when he throws his head back and laughs.

He is glorious.

++

Loki refused to speak to Thor after his defeat on Earth. He would not look at him, would not move unless pushed, would not acknowledge Thor’s existence, even when Thor pulled him back by the hair and demanded it.

It was just like the time Thor became friends with Sif and the Warriors Three. He would sulk in a corner and pretend Thor didn’t exist. Except now that corner was a dungeon.

“I do not share your punishment this time, brother.” He was surprised by this, truth be told. “Perhaps it is because this time I cared enough to stop you.”

He had enough of talking to his back so he went inside the holding cell. “Talk to me. Do not pout like a child. It is beneath you.”

He tipped Loki’s chin up. “You never pouted when Father punished you. Where is your pride?”

Loki never looked him in the eye. He refused. He just stared at the wall. “Go back to Midgard and your whore.”

Thor took his hand back. He took himself back out of that stinking dung hole of a chamber and left the dungeon. That night he found a thin dark haired youth and put his seed deep into the boy’s ass. All he could see was Loki’s defiant face.

++

Stormbreaker does not like Loki. Thor can feel her crackle whenever Thor props him up on the chair. “Relax,” he tells her. “I was lying about giving you to him. He can not pick you up. He will not wield you.”

“Hey, T. I gotta show you something.” Rabbit is standing on his chair in the cockpit. “C’mere!” Rabbit grabs Thor’s breastplate when he gets closer and whispers in his ear. “Let’s put Loki in the ejector unit like we’re giving him a funeral and force him to stop playing dead around me.” He winks.

“Don’t do that. He can see that.”

“What?” He winks again. Oh, poor Rabbit! He is just as scheming as Loki, though he does have a much bigger heart, but he can not lie well. “I’m just saying maybe we need to give the royal prince a proper funeral, that’s all.” He is hollering in Thor’s ear, now.

Oh! But it might work! Loki is clever but so is Rabbit. He is so kind. Too kind. Thor must assist him in this. He needs his help.

“Oh.” Thor nods. “Yes, a proper funeral.”

And so they lay him out on a fine slab, decorated with wires sculpted into flowers, a plastic knife in Loki’s gnarled hand and something pink and fluffy with big eyes. “One of Quill’s stupid dolls.”

“Of course that puny Star Lord would play with dolls.” Thor smiles as he touches Loki’s cheek. “Bet you’d like to play with it too, aye brother?”

They step aside as the incinerator goes off and any minute now Loki will jump up screaming. It will be great fun.

Except he doesn’t. No, the light glows brighter and brighter and the slab slides out of the porthole. It slides into space with Loki alight like a blazing sun.

Oh no. _Oh, no!_ What has he done? “Rabbit?” Thor can’t believe his dear sweet friend would do this.

“Sorry, T.”

He wants to break down the wall and bring back all the pieces of Loki that are burning away into nothing. _Nothing_ , as if he never existed. But he feels a hand on his shoulder.

It isn’t Rabbit’s.

Thor turns and — “Oh!” He sees the sneakiest, nastiest smile in the entire Nine Realms and his heart nearly explodes in his chest when Loki grabs him and holds him tight. “You can not get rid of me that easily, Brother!”

“Rabbit! Look who’s here! Your plan worked!”

But Rabbit is walking away. “Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, T.” He is muttering something about insane angel pirates laying down with imaginary dead brothers and whatnot until his voice as he climbs into the cabin.

“He can’t see me.” Loki laughs. “Imagine all the things I will be able to do like this!”

He can and it makes him shiver. Thor holds him close by the waist and kisses him quiet. “You will do them by my side”

“And you will look absolutely insane while you talk to thin air. I like that.”

Thor doesn’t care. “Haven’t you heard? We are all mad, brother.”

Loki backs him up against the wall. He is made into a beautiful dark shadow by his own funeral pyre, blazing behind him. “Show me how mad you are.” He shines  brighter than ever. 

“Absolutely.”


End file.
